not-impossible cover
by jeremyrenner
Summary: an old field agent that become an chief analysis. a clumsy,close,serious,coward,and be-polite-to-all man. the best agent of the biggest secret organisation in the world. a still!clumsy,open,childish,blunt, and #d*K-is-my-language man. it's impossible to think that they are the same person. unfortunately, he doesn't believe in impossible. and he's an avengers. R&R. (bit clintasha)
1. Chapter 1

"hey nat"

"what?"

"where's birdy?"

"Fuck off Stark"

"aw…."

The Avangers (except the two assassins) has been trying to fish some information from Natasha about the missing archer. They've already tried Fury, Hill, Phil(he's alive !),Tony even hacked trough all S.H.I.E.L.D database but what did they found? None.

"Come on Nat, I need him to try the new trick arrow I-"

"we" bruce cut

"- _We_ made" Stark pleaded

"No"

"THE EYE OF THE HAWK HAD PROMISED TO INTERDUCE ME TO THE MARKET OF THE SUPER!" Thor joined

"No"

"Please Nat, I need to know what my teammates doing for the last six month checking in and out every few days" this time steve started

"Sorry Captain, but it's classified. Now can I go back to my book?" Nat said frustrated.

"yeah yeah, go back to your damn book. Who read '1 more thousand ways to kill your target' book anyways? Actually, who even _made_ it?" Stark said

"um, super assassins?" bruce answer

"yeah, thanks for stating the most obvious answer in the world, Banner"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Hey Brandt"

"Yeah hunt?"

" I thought you said the man in the picture is a soloist"

"Yes, I did, He had a problem trusting other people"

"then why are there an army of people guarding in here?" jane asked

"Benji, try to find how dangerous their weapon are. I never see this kind of weapon before" ethan said.

"Roger that" as Benji answered Will give out a little laugh

"what so funny?"

"nothing, just remembering an old friend. Go back to your work Dunn"

"I thought you don't have friends" jane tease

"everyone had their secret"

"whoa," benji said suddenly

"what is it Dunn?"

"I never see this kind of weaponry before Hunt, I couldn't identified it "

"what then?"

"But I found a brand on it, I just cannot identified it, there's nothing in the internet"

"describe it"

"I thought you can only identified people will"

"just describe it"

"okay, it's a octopus with six legs but the head look like a human skull"

"Fuck"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"did our brandt said a bad language just now?" benji said recovering from shock

"alright, where do you hide our brandt?"this time it's Jane

"Stop it guys, Jane, you and Ethan got to get out from there right now"

"why?"

"just get out from that place"

"you tell me why and I will get out" ethan started

"it's HYDRA"

linelinelinelinelinelinelollinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"I ask you again Brandt, what is HYDRA?"

"It's none of your concern "

"How can it's not my concern? The man is our target Will, that mean it's our concern"

"it's classified" Brandt said ' _shit it slipped out'_ he thought

"what do you mean? By who's order?"

this time Brandt choose to stay silent

"fine, if you don't want to tell me, I will force it out!" Ethan said suddenly lunged toward Brandt.

As quick as Ethan attacked him, Brandt quickly avoid all the attack making the two who's watching, jane and benji widen their eyes in shock. This make Ethan more frustrated.

"why are you avoiding brandt? Afraid to get hurt?"

"I don't one anyone to get hurt Ethan. You've got to stop "

this make Ethan stop.

"I..I.. I'm sorry, I kind of lost it" ethan realized

"It's okay, Hunt"

"I need to clear my head, excuse me" and with that Ethan left to his room

"how did you do that?" benji said as soon as hunt left

"do what?"

"It's nearly Impossible to avoid one of his attack, yet you've just avoid all of his attack" jane joined

"I thought we are doing the impossible." This left the two speechless.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Nat"

"Hi Barton, how's mission?

"a bit shaky, they know about HYDRA. we kind of bumped with them. But they only know that it's an organization nothing more. can you help me? I need you to find out what are they doing with my IMF team target ."

"sure, working on that"

"How's tower?"

"frustrating, they won't stop bugging me about your absent. don't worry, you'll pay for this when your back"

"aw, the care about me. I kind of miss my room thought"

"hmph, you only care about your room. Is there nothing else you missed?"

"hm, oh I know! I kind of missed the couch in the living room. It is **very** comfy"

"I personally will kill you with a pencil when you're back"

"slow down there, kitty. "

"hmph"

"I missed you to nat"

"I know you do"

"I need to go now, я тебя люблю"

"love you too clint" nat hung up

' _I wish I could be with this team without using my cover like I don't need to use it in the tower'_ he thought going back to where the other member are

"where have you been?"

"I was answering my phone dunn"

"who is it?" jane said teasingly

"friend"

"guys, the secretary just ring. He said we need to check a n old building. They've had been getting call about some unusual activity in there" hunt said walking out from his room giving the other three a file

"you know who this is?" jane ask

"sure, he is a bomb maker. Has been in jail for four years and got out six month ago. He use to work with his best friend, just the two of them but his best friend died because of a technical error from the bomb making it explode suddenly. It's a shame actually because they has the brain" brandt said reading the file

"alright, everybody get ready we meet here in 30 minutes" ethan constructed

" everybody in position ?"

"yes "

"jane, brandt, on the count of three we march in. one, two, thr-"he stop as suddenly an explosion could be heard as the building start to crumble

"what the heck is that?" benji said

"everybody cover up!"jane yelled as they quickly run out from the building as soon as everybody got out, the building quickly crashed to the earth.

"what now?"brandt said after the building stop crashing

"we search, we need to know are there any victim from this explosion. While we do that, search for every hint you can find. Everybody move!" ethan said

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"can anybody hear me?" brandt yelled

*silent*

"well this suck" he said to himself, after checking every place, brandt was about to go back when suddenly he see a slivery thing near the exit door

"well fuck, can this be any worst?" He said when he pick a little pin, it has a picture of a hand holding a hammer diagonally _'H.A.M.M.E.R'_ He thought as he put the pin inside his pocket.

"note to self, call nat when we get back to the safe house" he said walking back to the meeting point.

"who's nat?" the female voice make him jump

"jane, you shock me. Since when are you there?" ha asked hoping she didn't see the pin.

"just a hew second ago, I was going back to the meeting point too" she answered

"oh, um, do you find anything?" brandt said trying to change the topic. ' _please forget about nat'_ he thought. Thankfully, she did.

"nope, I can't find anything. You?"

"nope"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"anybody find anything?"

"none."

"okay, I found this laptop. It's broken, but benji can try to take the memory card inside" ethan said showing the crushed laptop

"don't you find it weird?" jane ask suddenly

"what?" brandt ask

"there is no victim, the only thing in there was this laptop."

"do you think it's a trap?" Ethan ask

"nothing impossible " jane answered

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"nat, I need another help"

"what is it clint?"

"the building of my target had exploded. When I was searching, I found a H.A.M.M.E.R pin. Can you find out what are they doing with my target?"

"sure thing Clint"

"thanks nat, oh anyway tomorrow 1 will be back and leave the next day"

"alright, so coffee and toast?"

"perfect"

"oh and clint?"

"yeah?"

"when your back be careful. The guys will try to fish everything out about your mission" Natasha remind him making clint smile

"I'll remember that"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"birdy?" a voice said inside the opening elevator

"yes, I'm still alive"(get it? No? Watch Ant-Man.) he answered walking inside the elevator

"that's a bad news birdy"

"fuck off stark" the archer said giving the genius a bro hug

"can you take me to my floor J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"sure "

"thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, and how many time I told you to just call me Clint?"

"It's order to call every invited people casually"

"Tony,"

"It's okay J.A.R.V.I.S. New protocol, If any Avangers ask you to drop the casualty then drop it"

"the protocol have been saved "

"You know what? It's a great idea. You should drop the casualty with me to J.A.R.V.I.S, you've help me for a very long time by now. Call me Tony "

"the request has been done, Tony"

*ding* "that's my floor. Come to the living room after you finish un-packing will you birdy?"

"sure, and stop calling me birdy!" clint says watching Tony exited the elevator

"sure thing legolas" Stark said as the door closed

"but-" that's all Tony heard after the elevator closed completely

"Steve?" he said quickly calling the captain with his phone

"what is it Stark?" answered a sleepy voice from the other line

"aw, did I wake you from your scheduled sleep?" teased Tony

"Stark"

"alright, alright. God why are you being impatience? I just bumped up with Clint in the elevator just now. Assemble the team. It's time for some answer."


	2. author noteeeeee

**hi guyssssssssssss. this is my very first fanfic in this web! *applause* *bow* anyways, english is not my first language so sorry for the very bad grammar. be nice! and don't forget to RR!**

 ***for you who are confused brandt is clint**

 ***every natasha n clint conversation is over the phone**

 ***set nearing the AoU movies and after MI4**

 ***love you guysssss**


End file.
